darknesswithinshadowfandomcom-20200213-history
Terrantos Diabolos Takahashi
Those who seek Peace are nothing more than fleas who should learn to die into the eternal abyss of the endless flames of Hell! Dark Emperor Terrantos Diabolos Takahashi is the Principal Antagonist of the Entire Series of the original series Darkness within Shadow and the New and Permament Series Beyond Light and Darkness, He is one of the few Original Characters in the series, He is the founder and Leader of Shadowblood, and is the Arch Nemesis of Shunsui Kyoraku the Prinicpal Protagonist of series, after he betrays Terrantos. He is by far the most powerful and sadistic being in the whole entire series and His Chaotic power even surpass the former most powerful incarnation of darkness and Titan King Typhon and surpasses even the power of the war godess Soifon and the insane Vaati. Terrantos also has Twenty-Seven Wives as of the Horseman of Apocalypse Arc and speculated to have at least 59 Children. Appearance Dark Emperor's apperance changes throughout the series his main apperance through the 1st and near the end of the 1st half of the Future arc was and is his 2nd form/appearance. A Man with somewhat gray colored skin and has long silver with a hint of blue hair, he has a red scar arcross his right eye. He wears a silver armor chest plate and has pauldrons on his shoulders which have 12 spikes growing out of them. He also has five Horns growing out of his skull. He has some type of collar around his neck that extends down over the top part of his chest plate. Dark Emperor is usually has a constant evil smile on his face. He wears some type of armor around his waist extending over the leg area which is blue and is made out of Iron. He also wears gauntlets which the hand parts of the fingers are practicully like claws. He has a purplish blue cape on him as well. His eyes have no irises at all and are as black as the void. The 2nd appearance he takes on is quite simple despite him absorbing very powerful objects. He now has a short black hair, a gotee and side burns,and wears a red robe like thing with a black cape. He has a armguard on his left arm and has some type of black dragon tatoo on his right arm. His skin is so pale it appears white. He shows little expression and his boots are spiked with chains on them. He also has a Sword on his waist. His belt is black while there is a Skull in the center of it. He also has eye like markings on the bottom of his hands. Personality Dark Emperor is a Very cunning and Calculating Man with no remorse or morals for his enemies he views all his foes as nothing more than stepping stones and pawns for his plans of Universal Domination. Dark Emperor has an IQ of 333 vastly above Genius level which allows him to unite the most notorius of villains into his Evil Organization Shadowblood, he has even convinced old enemies Iscariot and Millennium to abandon thier old hatred for one another and become allies and friends. Dark Emperor also has High Charisma which he uses to his advantage in most situations as he such a Disciplined Leader with his Charisma that almost anyone he has convinced to join him in his quest for Universal Domination has done so without question and has been loyal to him since than. As Stated he is a Disciplined Leader he shows no hesitation, no fear, and great leadership skills in leading his forces and shows great amount of courage when giving his troops orders and such. Dark Emperor is of course Arrogant as he views he is the ultimate God/Being/Deity in the Universe and that no one can stop him he often boasts about his power, skill, strength towards his foes but despite his arrogance he never underestimates his opponents regardless of who they are he often tests them to see if there strong or not so he usually holds back about 40% of his power so they will live longer, showing he has a thirst for battle. He has no tolerance for treason, usually dealing with it swiftly, in accordance with Shadowblood's policy "If you betray the God of Darkness, you die". Terrantos initially appeared to be a very kind, well-respected Hero and was looked up to by many, especially his friends. However, this was just a mask to disguise his manipulative and very dangerous nature. In truth, he cares very little for his friends and Heroes in General, and is willing to use almost everyone around him as pawns to achieve his means, unless they are his underlings. In his own words, Terrantos claims to be unaffected by any form of morals or ethics, as he views them as mere restrictions on his potential. He is, therefore, willing to stop at nothing to further his selfish ambitions, including manipulating or killing anyone if he deems it to be necessary. He is fond of long, complicated, and somewhat convoluted plots, and frequently appears to toy with his enemies for amusement and rarely his subordinates. As the commander of his army of Evil, Terrantos controls his Subordinates through acquired respect. Anti-Monitor, one of his noticeably loyal subordinates, revealed in a conversation with Thanos that they are all there to further Dark Emperor Terrantos's ambitions. For more rowdy individuals like Juri, he keeps them in line by having them fight opponents who would give them a good time. The Demon Lord Ghirahim also claims that they follow Terrantos because he has no fear, something which beings of Evil and Destruction find inspiring. Other villains occasionally follow Terrantos for reasons unique to themselves, such as Wesker, who follows Terrantos with the hopes that he will eradicate the world of imperfect beings (Non-Evil beings) so they will become Gods of everything. Terrantos also often speaks about "Chaos" he has shown to believe that Chaos is true and absolute beyond the Gods and seems to belive its the absolute form of the universe and is confident in its capablities and powers. He shown great use of the Power of Chaos in just using it on GLaDOS and transformed her into an Android with greater technological abilities. Terrantos believes that every begins from Chaos and will also end in Chaos, as both Light and darkness came from Chaos as did heroes and villains. He is not to fond of Insanity but has shown respect for Insane beings do to thier skill and strength. Dark Emperor does show that he is also has a kind side to him as he seems to love Soifon deeply to a point he would kill anyone who laid thier hands on her. Many have stated including Soifon herself. "He loves her Utterly and Completly as if Soifon is his Goddess/his queen". Terrantos also quite protective of Soifon shown by the fact he has by his side at all times. He often does kiss her on the lips when she is in the mood also. and he may love Soifon Utterly and completly but he has feelings for other Maidens of his too but not as much as he does for Soifon. Dark Emperor's more dark and brutal personality shows him to be cruel, Sadistic, Calm, Collected, Disspassionate, Callous, Aloof, Indifferent, Incredibly Power-Hungry, and Blood-Thirsty. As He wants nothing more to have all the power in the universe and rule over everything with an iron fist and he enjoys bloodshed as he often shows a grin whenever he kills someone or sees someone in pain showing how sadistic he can be. But he is not a very violent man though unlike some of his subordinates. He rarely ever shows emotion in the battlefield also. History Plot The Beginning Arc Corruption Arc Horseman of Apocalypse Arc Rise of Vaati Arc Pandora Arc Powers & Abilities Dark Emperor is the most powerful being in the series as such he has variety of powers and abilities, some he gained through his unique ability of having all the powers of his Soldiers and some are of his own. Dark Emperor has the most known abilities and powers in the series as of yet. Natural Abilities High Intellect: Arguably, one of the most fearsome trait of Dark Emperor is his tremendous intellect. He is well-versed in the history, strategy, tactics of the Worlds of anime, videogame, movie, manga, and etc, and is privy to knowledge previously unknown to many, such as the knowledge of the existence of the Titans, as well as the obscure method in which to become one. He has also created several Dark beings out of his own Darkness while being able to avoid arousing any suspicion from the majority of civilians or his enemies. he had also been engaging in experiments that involved unique and highly dangerous manipulations of spirit energy, shadow energy, and spirit particles, including experiments involving the partial titan transformation, something that had never been done before. He has an innate knowledge of the Hogyoku, Villains of the worlds, Heroes of the worlds, thier past, personalities, and etc. He is also able to figure out any ability and then deduce what it does, allowing him to counter its effect. He effectively deduces the true power of a Person's heart & Emotions via trial and error of situations that revolve around thier feelings and who is around them with very little effort. Master Manipulator: Terrantos is a very Crafty and Cunning man. As during his time in the Soul Society he convinced everyone that he was a very kind and honest man with honor with a similar personality to Soifon (which he does have). But when the battle against the final villain was over he revealed his true colors to his Lover, Soifon but told her he does everything for her and Soifon did everything he said from there on and he than went to corrupt all the other Soul Reapers he thought were suited with the Help of His girlfriend, Soifon. During his time on earth he earned the respect and friendship of many of the heroes of earth despite he being over 200 years old. Terrantos manipulated them all into believing he was a good person and eventually when he came when Dark was thier enemy he decided to act as a Hero but tricked them into getting the Power of Light objects so Dark would fight them and even went as far as showing a glimpse of his true self when DevilTerrantos said his Lover's name. But after his Suposed Death he made his move and revealed his true colors after 2 years, much to the shock and anger of his friends. Tho despite this manipulative nature the only one he does not manipulate and truly and absolutely Cares for is Soifon. Master Strategist & Tactician: With his years of experience as a Devil and Death Knight, along with being the Ruler of Shadowblood, Dark Emperor/LordTerrantos is a very intelligent man. He is capable of quickly adjusting to new developments and making quick decisions accordingly. He has great tactical acumen, as shown from his preparations for the battle in past Wars. As noted by Soifon & Aizen, LordTerrantos is very cunning, setting up a trap to kill Godstrike while they were was focused on theier enemies. He is shown to be also a very perceptive man, demonstrated from how easily he could tell General Mayuri was hiding knowledge on the weakness of the Heroes of earth. His skill at battle tactics is undeniable, as general he commonly sends the Generals and divisions of the army out to engage in battle for over a number of times, be it to relatively small or large number of threats Enhanced Strength: In addition to his surprising physique, Dark Emperor has shown extraordinary physical strength as shown from how easily and swiftly he put a large hole into the chest of a Oars Jr. (a hero and a very large Giant) without much effort at all, using only the blunt end of his battle axe. He also just as easily with a single hand stopped one of Oars Jr's strikes and overpowered him despite him being five times the size of Jidanbo (a Giant Soul Reaper who is a member of Shadowblood) & at least 20 times larger then Dark Emperor. Dark Emperor's strength is so immense that one punch was able to put a large hole through the chest of Whitebeard while Whitebeard was about to cut down Renji Abarai, as well as send him flying back several city blocks. He is also shown tearing off Oars Jr's arms with his bare hands using little to no effort. With a single double-fist strike, he can effortlessly shatter the bones of Oars Jr & Whitebeard's bodies into pieces. Enhanced Endurance: Despite his how long he has lived (217 years), Dark Emperor is capable of fighting for long periods of time even when outnumbered with no visible signs of exhaustion, even against two of Godstrike's strongest Soldiers. Enhanced Durability: During his fight with two of the most powerful Godstrike Soldiers, Yoruichi Shihoin and Kisuke Urahara, he emerged without any sign of injury. He has also shown able to take directed attacks from others without being phased. He has been seen to even take being impaled on a sword without so much as flinching from the perceived damage, even when the blow is dealt by the likes of Sparda or Revan. He is shown his immense durability by being able to take an onslaught of punches from Dinmamma3000 twice and came out completely unfazed by the assault with no more than simple scratches. He is able to sustain a direct explosion of flames & Darkness that had the power to incinerate all of Shalalka Town and a great area around it Power Giver: Dark Emperor's most unique Power is his abilitiy to give other villains powers not orginating from thier worlds such as he gave Vaati the power to Use Kido and Cero from the Bleach Universe, Gave Chloe demonic arms through experimentation with his Power, Gave Lucy the power to control Darkness, and etc. Tho this power does not help him in anyway in combat and does increase his army's threat level. Enhanced Speed: Terrantos has demonstrated tremendous speed and reflexes in battle. Even when rarely caught by surprise from an enemy's attack, he is shown able to react in time to skillfully dodge or counter the assault. Offensively, he is shown able to keep up quick and rapid assault that forces most opponents on the defense as he leaves no openings in his attacks. Enhanced Agility: Despite his somewhat laid-back attitude, Terrantos is an immensely agile fighter. In battle, he can effectively use his agility to use the battlefield to his advantage, jumping from wall to wall to keep his opponents unsure of his attack patterns. Offensively, his agility grants him great dexterity in battle, able to attack his opponent from various angles with great accuracy and force. Tho he might also be quite Skilled in his agility due to how many years he has been with Soifon who has taught him to use his agility. Enhanced Reflexes: Dark Emperor has very fast reflexes in comparison to his large frame. He is capable of matching even the extremely fast attacks of his girlfriend and later wife, Soifon. Master Assassin: As a former high-ranking member of the Stealth Force & former Lieutenant of Squad 2 as well as former Captain of Squad 14, Dark Emperor Terrantos has high mastery in the art of stealth combat. He has repeatedly shown impressive skill in staying hidden and unseen while maneuvering to his target. During his battle against Ichigo, he repeatedly was able to easily catch his opponent completely off guard. Even the likes of the perceptive and intuitive Sparda was caught by surprise. Master Scientist/Inventor: As the founder of the labs of Shadowblood, Dark Emperor is a talented inventor and scientist, having created a number of devices, powers, enhancements, demonic limbs, techniques, or other things to aid him or his soldiers in battle or otherwise. His high intellect is evident in this field having created the most amazing things in Shakala's history. As he has been inventing and creating things since the time before becoming a seated member in Squad 2. He is able to create his inventions in rather short amounts of time. His knowledge has led him to an innate understanding of the abilities of others as well as what happens when independent variables are entered into an equation. Terrantos was even able to figure out how to restore Soifon's arm after she lost it to Barragan in the War against Aizen. Skilled Acrobat: Despite his Large Stature, Terrantos has shown noticeable acrobatic skills, as he was able to escape from places that were sealed without him using flight, how he was able to jump over a fence without climbing it, and how he backed away from Yoruichi Shihoin during thier fight doing many back flips. Whip Mastery: Due to having a whip like weapon (only uses it when bored), Terrantos is shown to be quite masterful with a whip-like weapon. He is able to move it with little effort, able to control the direction of the attack with great ease to better confuse the enemy, as revealed in his fight against Jamie the Hedgehog and Din the Hedgehog. Immortality: Due to the Fact he is a Titan God and that Titans are the beginning and the end and created everything in the universe and the fact even if they die or are sealed in tartarus they come back in the next Generation shows the fact he is Immortal and has Eternal Life. Highly Perceptive Combatant: Dark Emperor is a very insightful man, regularly showing more understanding than one would expect. Even Soifon, his lover was impressed by Terrantos's ability to understand things he has no personal experience with. He is very adept at finding and exploiting weaknesses in his opponents' techniques, such as in his battle with Natsu Dragneel or Monkey D. Luffy, where he subdued the latter's attacks while armed only with a Zanpakutō. He is also adept at adjusting to his opponent's attack patterns and battle methods to better counter them. While he admits to having sanity despite his evil nature, Terrantos is actually very perceptive and notices traits in people that others wouldn't notice and sees what drives a person's actions. For example, he correctly singles out Ichigo and Inuyasha as the only Godstrike Generals who are afraid to die. He has also demonstrated keenly sharp intuition to incoming danger, as shown from being able to repeatedly dodge Ichigo's Getsuga Tensho assault. Bleach Powers & Abilities Master Swordsmanship Specialist: Dark Emperor appears to be highly skilled in swordsmanship. He is capable of using his speed for flawless precision and to inflict lethal attacks without much effort or no effort at all. Dark Emperor prefers to wield his sword with his right hand, leaving the other hand free, though it usually is used to use other attacks such as Cero. He is quite adept at blocking. He was able to fend off Yoruichi with his sword without even looking. He is also highly skilled with accuracy with his swings so well that he can cut an entire platoon in half with just a mere swing. Dark Emperor also is quite powerful as most people attack by it struggle to fight back and are easily overwhelmed by its Dark spiritual Demonic Energy and is Destructive power. *'Hozuri': a simple light slash technique that is meant only to light graze and cause superficial wounds. *'Suikawari': a technique where Dark Emperor comes down with his sword upon the head of a Hollow (who angers him) with enough sport to cleanly cut down through the head and mask with ease. *'Senmaioroshi': a technique where multiple blade movements take place so fast that they can literally shred a target into pieces. This technique was taught to him by Lisa Yadomaru *'Hitotsume: Nadegiri': This basic technique allows for a precision cut of extreme force and speed, it can casually slice through large, multi-story high opponents. The opponent can be killed with one swift slash so precise, that they aren't even aware of until after it has taken place. *'Onibi': a technique where Dark Emperor takes his sealed zanpakuto in its sword form and uses a powerful thrust to cause a large hole in the body of the Half-Demon, Dante. This technique was Taught to him by Shigekuni Genryusai Yamamoto. *'Kendō': Dark Emperor has also displayed considerable knowledge and skill in Kendō as when he sparred with his Lover, Soifon when they were captains he showed great skill with it (Despite he was going easy on his lover). *'Ryōdan': A technique that Kenpachi uses when he is gripping his sword with two hands. It allows one to split an opponent down the middle Shunpo Master: He is highly skilled and experienced in the art of Shunpo, being able to outstrip Yoruichi terms of speed during a chase across Shalaka. He is able to easily overtake Yoruichi and arriving at her destination first without even being noticed by her. He was Titled God of Flash the equivalent of Yoruichi's title, thus making Terrantos Yoruichi's Only capable Succesor of Her Title as the fastest Soul Reaper due to his speed easily overpowering hers and Soifon's. *'Clones': Dark Emperor is able to create at least 15 clones of himself at once using Shunpo, similar in principle to Zommari Lureaux's Gemelos Sonído. While they are indistinguishable from his true self and mimic his movements, they do not seem to last long. This technique was taught to him by his Girlfriend, Soifon. *'Utsusemi': Way of Onmitsu, 3rd of the Shihou. It allows for a movement at great speed, leaving at least one tangible after-image behind. Soifon states that she taught it to Dark Emperor. *'Senka': a special Shunpo technique where one moves to their opponent's back, directly attacking and sealing one's "Saketsu" and "Hakusui" in one strike (effectively cutting them off of their spiritual energy flow). This attack is his favorite to use when annoyed with his enemy. The movement is so fast that an opponent may not be able to tell whether he was attacked from the front or the back and even an outside observer may find it impossible to tell what the movements are. This was taught to him by Byakuya. Immense Spiritual Power: Being the most powerful being in the universe and Titan God of the universe, Dark Emperor possesses an exceedingly powerful Reiatsu, capable of making Most captain level Soul Reapers & Most Titan Level Soldiers & Heroes caliber sweat in fear and paralyses low-level foot soldiers with a simple look. This later causes most to faint, Even Aizen openly acknowledges Dark Emperor's power being superior to his own spiritual power. Dark Emperor Terrantos states that the reason why he has been able to serve as the most powerful being in 200 years is because there hasn't been One being who is stronger than him born in all that time. Dark Emperor's spiritual power has the same effect as his Zanpakutō, as it is the elemental representative of Darkness. He tends to glow with a Dark aura which has the potential to corrupt and turn his surrounding into darkness without the use of his Zanpakutō. *'Illusions': He can send his reiatsu into his enemies and and throw off all of their senses. He then has complete control over what they perceive. Thus making it so his opponent cannot even see him clearly though he is right in front of him. Terrantos states it is so much more then simple illusions. This power can be negated by one closing their "hearts" off before challenging him. This was a ability taught to him by Koga Kuchiki. *'Spiritual Threads': Dark Emperor is able to form invisible spiritual threads to bind his opponent in place. While powerful, these threads can only be manifested through reflective surfaces such as a building's windows or clear water, where they can be seen. In turn sufficient cutting can easily break the threads *'Damage Resistance': He can also use it as a sort of armor, making it impossible for him to be harmed by nothing less than the most skilled or powerful opponents. This is first demonstrated when Inuyasha tries to cut Dark Emperor at the start of their fight. Dark Emperor allows Inuyasha to strike him, yet not only does he fail to cut him, but Inuyasha's hands start to bleed because of it. This is comparable to an Arrancar's Hierro. So far the only one who has been able to cut through this technique and harm him is his Lover, Soifon. *'Shock Wave': He has also demonstrated enough control to focus and unleash his spiritual pressure in the form of a powerful shock wave. When using both hands, his shock wave can cause a huge radius of destruction. Hakuda Master: Dark Emperor Terrantos is a highly dangerous combatant even without his Zanpakutō Obscura-Korekuta or his Battle Axe. As with his skill in swordsmanship, he is also a powerful master in hand-to-hand combat, as evident from his ability to effortlessly catch a strike from the deceptively fast Yoruichi in DWS & Sparda in EOAW. While it is uncertain how much his skill has declined from his advanced age (He is 217, tho he remains completly young), he is still a dangerous and highly skilled combatant. Dark Emperor Terrantos is also capable of delivering powerful blows that can smash through Titan-level & Espada-Level Hierro and block the majority of multiple punches from a multi-armed opponent. *'Tesshō': A open palm strike that can effortlessly shatter a Enemies' head to pieces with single strike *'Raiōken': A hakuda technique involving a serial of rapid punches. Using this technique, Dark Emperor was able to severely crack Whitebeard's Halberd and destroyed a portion of Godstrike's Tower in the process. *'Taketonbo': A hakuda technique involving an axe kick while in mid-air. Soifon taught this Technique to him as well. *'Mashiro Kikku': a unique technique where Terrantos does a kick that is powerful enough to shatter the bones of multiple General-class heroes. This attack was Taught to him by his Subordinate, Mashiro Kuna one of the few female villains other than Soifon and Yoruichi who has taught him a technique (But unlike Soi Mashiro has no feelings for Dark Emperor). *'Mashiro Sūpā Kikku': a unique technique where Terrantos does a upward kick that is powerful enough to instantly kill the Light Spirit Ordona. This technique was also taught to him by Mashiro. *'Mashiro Doroppu Kikku': a unique technique where Dark Emperor Terrantos drops both feet downward upon her target from above with enough force that the opponent makes a crater in the ground as well as destroying the surrounding area. Yet another technique taught to him by Mashiro and the last. *'Sandbag Beat': technique where Dark Emperor delivers multiple strikes at an extremely fast pace causing aggravated damage to a target. The technique is powerful enough to not only shatter Sparda's Sword but utterly destroy it. This technique was Taught to Terrantos by Kensei Muguruma, one of the few male villains who taught Terrantos during his time as Yoruichi's bodyguard along with Soifon. *'Gatling Mad-Stomping': a technique that has Terrantos do multiple foot stomps on Ichigo's face. The technique is powerful enough to send Ichigo flying and completely shatter his Hollow mask. A Technique thought taught by Hiyori but it shows Terrantos just happens to know the ability. *'Super Harisen Slipper': a technique that Terrantos uses against a subordinate who speaks out of line. he simply smacks the soldier with his boot with enough force that it sends the soldier flying through a nearby wall and Shadowblood's barrier. *'Demonic-Flash Tornado': a technique where Dark Emperor does a upside rotating straddle split, similar to a tornado, this has the effect of delivering a multiple kick attack at opponent that is near her *'Ikkotsu': A powerful punch used by Dark Emperor against Sparda later on in End of all Worlds. Using this technique, Dark Emperor was able to destroy much of a civilization just by punching sparda's sword and sending him flying along a city street and into a building, destroying the entire city. *'Sōkotsu': Being stronger than Ikkotsu, it is a powerful two-fisted punch used by Dark Emperor Terrantos against Alphonse & Sora much later in the series of End of all Worlds. The attack can completely destroy an opponent with a single blow but fortunately for Al & Sora, Sparda arrived and slice the attack in half. *'Kazaguruma': a hakuda technique where one throws their body up into the air, making a shearing movement with the legs to get one leg in front of the other without holding on to the ground. The move can either be done backwards or sideways. When the move is done with one leg high over the head to deliver a devastating kick to an opponent sending them flying away with tremendous force. this technique was taught to him by his girlfriend, Soifon. *'Takigoi': A hakuda technique where one blocks the kicks of another opponent by trapping the opponents one foot against the forearm and blocking the other foot with the combatants foot. The move blocks and traps the opponent who is then open to a an attack from the combatants free hand. This technique was also taught to him by his girlfriend, Soifon. Kidō Master: Dark Emperor's vast knowledge of of the Bleach world gives him the knowledge of Kido, his Kido knowledge is so great that he can perform them without calling out a name, while retaining its great potential power, whereas most users require a name to do so, if not a full incantation. He is also able to produce immensely powerful barriers to protect him from all but the strongest of dangers. Dark Emperor is capable of using level 96 Hadō without incantation and still uses it to great effect even better then Yamamoto, Tessai, Aizen, or Urahara. *'Keikagi': The technique connects the space tying the living world and Hueco Mundo to produce a Garganta. The opening is generated between two large wooden posts jutting out from two large rock formations. Shunkō: An advanced technique that combines hand-to-hand combat with Kidō. he fights by surrounding his back and arms with pressurized Kidō. The clothing on his arms & Cape unlike Yoruichi has stated will not rip apart when it is activated. The technique can allow him to instantly neutralize an opponent's movement, apart from enhancing their arms and legs for battle. The Kidō itself can also be controlled and fired at opponents from her body, and can be used to create massive explosions. Yoruichi's version of the technique was developed and studied by her a century ago. Therefore, the technique is complete. Unlike Soifon's version, the compressed Kidō is visible. Dark Emperor's Version unlike His Wife (Soifon) and His Teacher (Yoruichi) is more Sinister and Dark as the Kido energy takes on the color of black with red eyes within it. *'Hanki': This technique is an ability Terrantos uses during Shunkō, which nullifies an opponent's Kidō by hitting it with a Kidō of perfectly opposite speed and energy. The ability can even neutralize an opponent's movements Sonído Master: Due to him being one of the fastest beings in the series. He has mastered both Sonído & Shunpo in a just a mere momement. His Sonido is so fast that not even Yoruichi, Aizen, Soifon, or Urahara can see him move and attack at the same time. Sonido surpasses both Grimmjow & Ulquiorra's as well as any other Espada or Arrancar; as well as Soifon & Kenpachi. Tho it is implied Soifon pretends she can not see him move when he uses Sonido and not Shunpo but actually can see his movements no matter which step move he uses. Enhanced Hierro: Much like the arrancar and Visoreds. Dark Emperor has the technique Hierro or Iron Skin. Ulquiorra has even stated no matter how many times someone tries to cut at Dark emperor he will not bleed (tho the only one that has been able to wound Dark Emperor is Yoruichi originally). His Hierro is also very powerful enough it can witshand a attack from Soul Calibur and Soul Edge with no injury at all. Making his Hierro the strongest in the series (even stronger then Soifon's and Nnoitora's). Cero: Like most of the villains of Bleach (Hollows, Soul Reapers, Visoreds, Arrancar, Bounts, Fullbringers, Reigai, Togabito, and Zanpakuto Spirits) Dark Emperor has the power to use Cero. Which like all Ceroes, his Cero's Power, Speed, Force, and Blast area depend on the user. His cero luckily for him; Power is quite destructive it has enough to blast a guarding Dante flying 34 feet away. Its speed and Force are always above human as it is so fast; one can not react before being hit and being badly injured in the process. Its range area is also quite large as it can hit an entire town with just one blast (Stating its wider then most towns). His Cero's color is the same as Cero Oscuras (Pitch Black like Darkness). *'Cero Doble': is a variation of Cero performed originally by Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck but now is performed by Soifon, him, & Nelliel. Terrantos's is quite similar to Nelliel's but different but in the style of Soifon. All Terrantos has to do is Swallow a energy like attack (Cero, Kamehameha, Thunder, Magic, Kido, and etc.) (Nelliel can only swallow Cero attacks) and then He can returned it back at the user, combining it with one of his Ceros; making it more destructive, devastating, and Powerful. *'Cero Sincrético': This is another variation of Cero but performed by Nelliel's subordinates; Pesche & Dondochakka. Unlike thier version, Dark Emperor does not need someone else to perfom this as he can make a black Cero and a red cero appear in front of him and then he charges them Simultaneously and combines them, forming a large, swirling sphere. Then he fires the cero, launching a multi-colored beam. But unlike Pesche & Dondochakka. he is not over exhausted for using the technique and his version is far more powerful, fast, destructive, chaotic, and Ruthless and more Dark & Sinister (espicially in color). he can also use this technique with different colored ceroes. Tho there are times when he and Soifon performed the technique together, much to her delight. *'Gran Rey Cero': A Cero that is originally exclusive only to the espada but Dark Emperor can use it as well but like the Espada's gran Rey Cero, his is a different color then thiers (Szayelaporro's was pink, Arturo's was Silver, & Grimmjow's Blue). Dark Emperor's Gran Rey Cero is Black and its power seems to surpass the Segunda Etapa releases of Espada & all the other soldiers normal forms. Dark Emperor's Gran Rey Cero can cause the several worlds to split or decay. The result of a Cero with a much greater attack power and speed as well as a change of color unique to the Espada & Captains; as well as Dark Emperor himself. It is also many times more powerful than a normal Cero, capable of disturbing the fabric of space, it also seems to spin like a razor upon release as it compresses and decompresses due to the sheer speed and raw power. It is a drastically potent Cero *'Cero Oscuras': As stated by Ulquiorra this Cero can only be use in a Arrancar's true form. Dark Emperor's Cero Oscuras is different, as he can use it even if he is not in his titan forms. His Cero Oscuras is the same color as Ulquiorra's but it has a larger wide radius and has far more Destructive Power. and it also is faster then lightning. The only difference between his and Ulquiorra's & Soifon is it performed from his chest instead of his finger. and it has slight Silver & Blood-color in it. Cero Oscuras' range is vast, and its attack power is massive. It is powerful enough to shatter a shield or a Zanpakuto and critically injure the wielder in the process. It is strong enough to destroy half of the dome over any HQ. The superior Cero Oscuras is far greater than an average Cero. *'Cero Metralleta': Dark Emperor can perfom this when pointing his right middle finger at his enemy, and then a baragge of Black Ceros (His Cero) at his Opponent or multiple enemies. Stark has this ability too but only in his 1st release form while Dark Emperor can use it in his normal form and his other forms. another difference is Starrk's is blue while Dark Emperor's is Black. Also his is far more quicker, accurate, forceful, swift, Destructive, chaotic, murderous, sinister, and not as visible as Stark's or Soifon's Soul Absorbtion: Dark Emperor also possesses Bount Powers. Bounts normally try to absorb the Human's soul after the person dies and is trying to pass on. But they are also capable of taking the souls of those who are living, to do so kills the Human. Dark Emperor usually uses this technique to replenish his power & Condition. *'Empowerment': By taking the souls of living Humans, Dark Emperor gains unique abilities Spiritual Pressure Stealth: Like all his Bount Subordinates, Dark Emperor is able to conceal his very spiritual presence, making stealth all the easier. Spirit Particle Absorption: While not capable of manipulating spiritual energy like the Quincy can, Dark Emperor is able to absorb energy in the atmosphere to heal himself faster depending on how strong the concentration is and gradually increase his physical and doll might. In the Soul Society, this would give him the necessary edge to fight on par with Any of his enemies but since he is also a Soul Reaper he can manipulate Spirit Particles as well despite having this Bount Power. Fullbring Absorption: Terrantos is capable of absorbing another "Fullbringers" ability into his Zanpakuto. By the effect of the ability through what would be normally a physical injury leaves no actual wound. This allows him to use the Respectful Fullbringer's Fullbring and Fullbring's powers. but the Fullbringers still maintain thier fullbring and thier powers. Master Healer: Despite Dark Emperor being mostly a Cold-Hearted person and mostly uses battle techniques, He is by far the most knowledgeable on health related matters in all of the Soul Society & Shakala next to his Subordinate Retsu Unohana. he is known to be highly proficient in conventional healing techniques as well as herbal healing. His knowledge of anatomy is high enough that upon examination of Sparda's "dead body", he concluded it was not Sparda or even real. he also seems to be able to heal more than just Soul Reapers, evident when he heals Kariya, a bount, and Coyote Stark, a Arrancar. Tho Dark Emperor seems to hate healing as evident when he usually asks Unohana or Isane to heal Injured Subordinates. Tho Soifon noted that the only time he would not care to heal would be when it comes to her, indicating how much he truly loves (Utterly and completly). Zanpakuto Absorbtion: He also posses the ablity to absorb the abilities of other Zanpakuto and use the Soul Reaper and Arrancar's Respectful Zanpakuto and its abilities while the Soul Reaper and Arrancar still maintain thier Zanpakuto and its powers. but he rarely uses this and mostly uses his own Zanpakuto as he prefers it. Descorrer: technique used by Espada-level Arrancar and sometimes others, to open a Garganta between the Dark Realm, Earth, and the Light Realm. Dark Emperor used this to return to the Darkness Realm from the Bleach World. Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Villains Category:Soul Reapers Category:Hybrids Category:Demons Category:Gods Category:Shadowblood Category:Shadowblood Members Category:13 Court Guard Squads Category:Warriors of Darkness Category:Dark Lords Category:Assassins Category:Warmongers Category:Fearmongers Category:Sociopaths Category:Social Darwinists Category:Dark Messiahs Category:Megalomaniacs Category:Misanthropes Category:Genocidal Villains Category:Mass Murderers Category:Monsters Category:Complete Monsters Category:Cosmic Entity Category:Tyrants Category:Omnipotents Category:Reality-Warpers Category:Master Manipulator Category:Evil Genius Category:Swordsmen Category:Gunmen Category:Mages Category:Black Mages Category:In Love Villains Category:Villains Biologically Related to the Villain Category:Father to a Villain Category:Boyfriend Category:Husband Category:Leaders